Sensational
by dixielullabye
Summary: Strict drabbles on the five senses, Eve POV on Flynn. Now Flynn POV on Eve as well. Complete. Evlynn.
1. Sight

Eve watched Flynn dance around the room, the promise of a breakthrough lending speed and energy to determined research. He was made of such contradictions: formal suit over sneakers; worn leather satchel and a flower on his lapel; honest reactions written across his face even as secrets lurked at the corner of his mouth; hands flapping as passion overflowed mere words, but martial experience giving the motions a strange grace; lines etched at the corners of his eyes and - as epiphany struck - the exuberant joy of a child. Flynn dashed off after his mystery, and Eve followed hers.

Word Count: 100  
Notes: This will be a set of strict drabbles from Eve's POV, one for each of the five senses, all Eve/Flynn. All five are already written, and I should be posting one a day. Sorry for the lack of Eve in this chapter; that does get better, but I was having too much fun with the contrasting pairs.


	2. Sound

Eve stubbornly swam back to consciousness, a vague memory of something about magic and sleep echoing in her brain. The familiar patter of Flynn on the verge of victory was a good sign, but the equally familiar clash of swords and edge of anger in the smug babble nixed any comfort it might have given her. Then both stopped, and a single thud - intentional, then - right next to her had her fighting harder to wake up. The following "Relax, Eve; we're safe," was a relief but not a deterrent; her definition of safe didn't sound quite so breathless.

Word Count: 100  
Notes: Originally Eve made a princess crack at herself for the magical sleep, but sadly it couldn't fit. The sleep got to stay because it brought a sound pun with it, and I couldn't make myself give her a concussion. Thanks so much for the warm reception; I've been walking around with a smile on my face all day!


	3. Taste

Eve could literally taste the magic in the air, a tingle on the back of her tongue. It was subtle, just taste, so it took her nearly a week to notice it, even longer to distinguish or describe different "auras", for lack of a better term.

Still, just because the carnation he'd left's strong taste of carbonated bubbles and spiced cider had made her realize she'd been so adamant about using Flynn's desk because it _tasted_ like him didn't mean she wasn't making the most out of the "Santa didn't taste right this year" text she'd gotten last week.

Word Count: 100  
Notes: The Library itself she thought had tasted rich and creamy, like good cheese, but it was hard to remember; she hadn't been consciously aware of the taste of magic yet. The Annex was slightly stale but familiar, in a way she couldn't quite name. The back door was like water -almost tasteless once you got used to it, but a bit off every time it went somewhere new. Morgan la Fey's aura, one revealed, tasted of an overload of spices with a curiously bitter aftertaste and the frozen space where they'd had their final confrontation was slimy and putrid enough to make her want to choke. The charged air of the 27-fold spell had tasted burnt, which she had put off as chemicals until the plot had been revealed. The air around Jenkins tasted slightly metallic, but it was hard to separate from the taste of his work. The LITs' auras all tasted mild, like they would mature later, and were hard to pin down. Cassandra was chrism, almost more a smell than taste. Stone's grape taste was slowly getting stronger and overpowering its alcoholic aftertaste. Jones's aura had the weakest taste, but Baird was pretty sure it was smokey and sweet.

Yes, I thought about this way too much.

P.S. In case it wasn't clear, Baird is totally tasting the auras in the air around magical items/people, she is not going around licking them.


	4. Smell

Eve could smell the difference if nothing else, Flynn's midnight research binge evident in the lingering infusion of dust and old books that beat out the smells of food, flowers, and fresh air from four extra people working in the Annex. After she hustled the exhausted LITs off to their duties, she sidled over to his desk, feeling like a teenager as she picked up the abandoned jacket and pressed it to her face, breathing deeply. Crushed greenery, wet earth, musty books, leather, but no blood. No blood. She tucked away the carnation to dry, and hung up the jacket.

Word Count: 100

Notes: I firmly headcanon Eve as ninja collecting all of Flynn's flowers and drying them from the stairwell. This is half of the source of the floral scent in the Annex. The other half is Cassandra recruiting everyone into deodorizing strong scents to prevent headaches. The fresh air smell comes from Jones and Jenkins' ongoing war over whether to leave the front door open or closed.


	5. Touch

Eve coughed miserably into her tissue, feeling like her lungs were trying to turn themselves inside out. She had soft tissues from Stone, damp air thanks to a humidifier from Jones, warm tea from Jenkins and smooth pulpless orange juice from Cassandra. Best of all, she had a solid warm back against hers keeping them _away_.

Usually her support was figurative: fighting two fronts meant leaning on each other. This time, though, she had actual physical support, a bulwark when sickness had sapped her strength. Tomorrow she'd stand tall, rally the troops and march back to battle. Tonight, she leaned.

Word count: 100

Notes: I went to post this, and realized if you changed the names it could be any pairing, so I rewrote the second half. As a result, it's slightly less polished than usual, but I like it much better.

This brings us to the end of the five senses, and my original stopping place. I think I might do a set from Flynn's POV, though, so I'm leaving this as incomplete. Give me a couple days to finish the movies and write things out and I'll be posting again. Thanks for all the support, especially RayOfTheDawn who reviewed every chapter - you made my month and helped calm my nerves. Thank you.


	6. Tactile

"I'm not bleeding to death this time. You don't have to hold me up. I mean-"

"I know." There was a puff of laughter against his ear.

He spun Eve away from him so he wouldn't have to answer. As she returned, she settled herself just as close to him as before. His hand slid across the soft silk of her dress and settled on the firm muscle of her back. Her hand, resting gently on his, was warm and calloused. Flynn let himself enjoy her presence as he felt a smile spread across his face. "One more dance, Guardian?"

Word Count: 100

Notes: And on to Flynn!


	7. Olfactory

"You pulled off a miracle here, Librarian."

The comforting smell of wood, words, and wonder that meant the Library, meant home, called him to wander the stacks and finally relax. The stench of blood on his cuff froze him in place with memories of just how close it had been. A miracle indeed.

But the sharp smell of balsam from Bathsheba's oil and sweat from sustained labor cut through both and allowed him to climb to his feet. Here was something useful he could do: get his exhausted guardian off her feet.

"Even heroes need to sleep."

"Lead on, Guardian."

Word Count: 100

Notes: Eve's funk-breaking (no pun intended) powers have reached epic levels at this point; not many people can break a brooding spell by simply smelling sweaty.

This one went through the most revisions. I think I finally captured the feelings I wanted, though.


	8. Gustatory

"Rise and shine!"

His bachelor's pizza sense roused his taste buds before Flynn himself could, reminding him he hadn't eaten before passing out face first on his hotel bed an hour ago.

The pizza was amazing, the cheese gooey and sharp, the pepperoni spicy but not overpowering. The fruity wine matched perfectly, cutting through the tomato without killing his tongue.

Better than both was getting to sate his need to talk about his job to someone who understood and the sweet kiss he snatched before Eve slipped back to face the day's adventures in the Annex.

"Fare thee well, Guardian."

Word Count: 100

Notes: The pizza came from a hole-in-the-wall place near the Metropolitan Public Library in New York. Flynn didn't recognize it because he always gets the Margarita pizza after too much time spent in Europe. Ezekiel Jones picked out the wine. He was surprisingly eager to help and didn't even tease her much about it. Because time zones, this was dinner for Flynn and breakfast for Baird. She is a grown women, and doesn't need your permission to have pizza and wine for breakfast. :P


	9. Auditory

"Hey! Signal!"

Brrring. Click.

"Eve! How's Russia?"

"It's - ah - enlightening. Jones, get out of there! *crack*"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just a forest trying to kill us."

"Oh! You-"

"Fires, Stone, put out the fires!"

"Yeah, they don't like fire."

"Was there something in particular you-ooph!"

Swishes and snaps and thuds moved further away, and a chainsaw grumbled and whined. Something crashed down, then silence. Snow crunched nearby, and fingers fumbled against the microphone.

"I think that got all of them, but I'm not sure. Can this wait?"

"Uh, yeah. Is-"

"Come back alive, Librarian."

Click.

"You, too, Guardian."

Word count: 100

Notes: Poor Flynn. His dialogue was sacrificed to word count.

Just to terrify everyone, remember Stone was putting out fires, and Eve was talking on the phone/watching their backs. So which remaining LiT wielded the chainsaw?


	10. Visual

"You can't be serious."

Flynn could imagine the number of soldiers, allied and against, that had quailed under the full might of Eve's Colonel Stare. Even the soft layers, light makeup, and loosened hair that displayed her transition from soldier to guardian couldn't detract from the rooted firmness in her stance or threatening storm in her brows.

What could, however, was the fondness tugging at the corner of her mouth and the curiosity sparking in her eyes. Flynn held out his hand and, with an exasperated roll of her eyes and shoulder, she took it.

"Want to find out, Guardian?"

Word Count: 100

Notes: Thanks for the support, everyone. It's been a fun challenge, and while I'm not sure I explored all the things I wanted to, I'm happy with each scene. Besides all that, I'm so excited about Season Two! Thanks again!


End file.
